


You and I Can Lay Here

by snnycarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bottom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Top Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnycarisi/pseuds/snnycarisi
Summary: “Yes papi, right there!” Carisi breathed out.Rafael froze. Suddenly, the hormones rushing through his body took a backseat and the blood that had rushed to his dick went back up to his head. Now that his erection was gone, there was no point trying to get it back up, and Rafael pulled out slowly.“What? What did I do?” Carisi’s flushed face was now turning a deep scarlet- it was almost adorable.





	You and I Can Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Corduroy Dreams by Rex Orange County- this wasn’t inspired by the song but it fits pretty well with it.
> 
> Actually inspired by this tweet (https://twitter.com/thiccmatisse/status/1143031304365256705) I saw it a while ago and had this idea at 3am so... yeah this whole fic is a bit weird.

Shuddering breaths and skin slapping against skin filled Rafael’s bedroom as he thrust into Carisi. The milky white skin of Carisi’s ass turned pink and Rafael dug his fingers deeper into the flesh surrounding the other man’s hips, he suspected there would be bruises in the morning. From this angle, he couldn’t see Carisi’s face, but he presumed it was also flushing pink as his pace increased. A soft moan left Carisi’s lips, sending shivers down Rafael’s spine. After only having the detective in his bed a handful of times, he still wasn’t used to the heavenly noises that came out of him when in it. He shouldn’t have been surprised- Carisi never shut up so why would he now?

Carisi must have realised the effect the noise had, and started groaning and whining, getting louder with every thrust. It took everything in Rafael not to come prematurely. He shifted slightly, so his angle changed and he now slammed directly into Carisi’s prostate. 

“Yes papi, right there!” He breathed out. 

Rafael froze. Suddenly, the hormones rushing through his body took a backseat and the blood that had rushed to his dick went back up to his head. Now that his erection was gone, there was no point trying to get it back up, and Rafael pulled out slowly.

“What? What did I do?” Carisi’s flushed face was now turning a deep scarlet- it was almost adorable. Rafael couldn’t deal with that now though. 

Their relationship was strictly no-strings-attached. They fucked from behind so as to not make eye contact, and they called it fucking and not some other word thst would imply an intimacy that wasn’t there. They called each other by surname only, so as to remain professional and they never stayed the night. 

This was why, after pulling out and disposing of the condom, Rafael pointed Carisi towards the door. Instead of putting his clothes on and leaving, Carisi just stared at him, confusion contorting his expression. 

Rafael looked into the puppy dog eyes he was being given and sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “Don’t call me… that. Ever again.”

“What, papi? You don’t think it’s hot?” 

“No, it creeps me the fuck out.”

“Would you prefer daddy?”

Rafael almost laughed at this, but looking at Carisi, he could tell he was deadly serious. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and sat back down on the bed.

“It’s not about that you moron- although I doubt you’ve ever called a white man you’ve been fucked by ‘papi’- it’s just... uncomfortable. I personally don’t want to think about my dad when I have my dick in someone’s ass, do you?”

“No, that’s not really the point though,” Carisi frowned but a smile twitched at the corners of his lips when he saw the death glare Rafael gave him. Raising his hands in mock surrender her added, “I’m just sayin’!”

Rafael chuckled and shook his head, sometimes this man was truly unbearable. “Well thank you for your insight, Carisi.”

“Okay, okay, if you don’t like it, that’s cool with me, I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” he paused to wiggle his eyebrows and dimples reemerged in his still slightly pink cheeks. “Let me finish you off though?”

Looking between his own and Carisi’s now flaccid dicks Rafael raised his eyebrows, to which Carisi shrugged. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen tonight.” 

Carisi must have known the answer to the question before he even asked- it was just common sense- Rafael presumed the detective was stalling for time before he was inevitably kicked out. It wasn’t that he didn’t _know_ Carisi had feelings for him, it was just easier to pretend he didn’t. Feelings were too complicated, and if Carisi wasn’t happy with their current arrangement, it wasn’t as if he had said anything. It was apparent that he wished they were something more in the lingering touches and long looks Rafael received but again, it was easier for him to pretend he didn’t notice. 

As for himself, Rafael had never stopped to acknowledge the way warmth bloomed in his chest everytime Carisi laughed, or the pinch in his guts when he had to leave the younger man for the night. He didn’t have time to catch feelings for a coworker- it was too messy. If he just pretended they weren’t there, it would be best for everyone. 

“Does that mean I have to go home then?” The pout he wore was playful, but Rafael could see the real sadness behind his eyes. He decided it probably wouldn’t hurt to humour him.

“Well what did you have in mind?”

“We could cuddle?” Rafael snorted at this, and Carisi smiled sheepishly. 

“You’re _really_ toeing the line detective,” 

“Please? I didn’t even get off tonight so I think I deserve a little compensation,” there it was, the thing Carisi always managed to do best; be completely honest and open while still keeping up a light-hearted facade. The man was practically begging to hold Rafael, and yet still posed his statement as a joke. Rafael hated it. 

Most of him wanted to say no, they’ve had their fun but it’s time to follow the rules and go home. The other tiny part of him just couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes and dorky smile. 

“You say that like it wasn’t your own fault anyway,” Carisi rolled his eyes and Rafael felt his heart flutter, then promptly acted like he hadn’t. “But fine.”

He shouldn’t have said yes and regretted it the second Carisi began beaming and flopped onto the bed, rearranging the duvet to cover him. He patted the space next to him when Rafael didn’t lie down, instead just watching the younger man. 

“Are we cuddling or am I just gonna lie here while you watch me?” 

Rafael huffed and sucked in his pride, lying down on his side a few inches from where Carisi was. He could feel the heat radiating off of the detective and suddenly wanted nothing more than for those surprisingly strong, lean arms to envelop him. Carisi did not disappoint. Scooting closer to Rafael so their naked bodies pressed against each other, he wrapped his arms around Rafael’s waist, his thumb tracing small circles over his hip. 

It was strange to be so close to Carisi in such a non-sexual way. He felt like this was the closest they’ve ever been, despite the fact that he was inside of him only a few minutes ago. During foreplay, Carisi loved licking and nibbling at his hips, but now his touch was featherlight, gentle. When they fucked, Rafael would crowd Carisi, beads of sweat dripping from his body to the other man’s, but now the heat of their bodies felt cozy. This new kind of intimacy, though foreign to Rafael, left him feeling warm, safe and content. He didn’t know what he had kicked up such a fuss about before, cuddling with Carisi was almost better than having sex with- no, _fucking_ Carisi. Rafael relaxed and just let himself be held, concentrating on where the other man’s light fingertips trailed across his skin. Rafael felt him nuzzle his nose into the back of his neck and shivered as lips ghosted the sensitive skin there. 

There was something about Sonny- _Carisi_ \- that just oozed intensity. Nothing he did could ever be casual and this was no different. It was part of the reason Rafael was so drawn to him, if he was honest. And now, he started to wonder if fascination and lust was all he felt for the younger man.

Now he could see himself falling asleep in Carisi’s arms, which would break the rules. He found himself, for the first time, not really giving a shit about that, because he wanted this. He wanted to fall asleep cuddling with the detective and he wanted to feel the soft kisses he pressed to Rafael’s bare shoulders. He wanted to feel safe and comfortable in Carisi’s bed and he wanted Carisi to feel safe and comfortable in his. He wanted to share tender moments like this one with the detective more often because, now he had a taste for it, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go back.

“What’re ya thinkin’ so hard about? I can smell something burning…” Carisi poked his side gently, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Shut up.” He mumbled in reply, even though there was no bite in Carisi’s remark. 

“Seriously, what’s up? You’re not still freaked out about what I said are you?”

“No it’s not that,” Rafael took a minute to decide whether he should tell the truth or not. He was not one to open up easily, but Carisi kind of just brought it out of him. “I think I’m more freaked out by the fact that I want you to stay.”

Carisi pressed his face further into Rafael’s neck, and Rafael felt the smile that occupied his cheeks. Pulling him even closer (if that was possible), Carisi planted a wet kiss behind his ear. 

“Aw, does someone have a crush?” 

“Don’t push it.” He grumbled in response. 

Carisi just giggled in a way that would probably be embarrassing to any other grown man, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.” Strangely enough, the verbal confirmation that Carisi- Sonny- did in fact want to be there did provide a small amount of comfort.

Rafael then rolled over to look into Sonny’s eyes. They were beautiful, which he had obviously noticed a million times before, but now he felt like he was allowed to really stare. Everything he was thinking and feeling swirled together in those pockets of powder blue and Rafael was once again amazed at how the detective could be so vulnerable with such ease. All he could see was pure affection and happiness staring back at him, and Rafael felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Stay the night then?” It was barely a whisper, but the way Sonny lit up after the words left his lips let him know he had heard it. 

“If you thought I was getting out of this bed after I’ve already gotten comfortable, you’re crazy.”

Smiling, Rafael reached out for Sonny and buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. Sonny’s chest vibrated with soft laughter and clung tighter to Rafael’s waist, one hand coming up to stroke his hair. Rafael hadn’t felt so safe and secure with another person for a long while. The heat that radiated off Sonny’s body left his eyelids feeling heavy and slowly, he started to drift off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this pretty light-hearted because I didn’t feel like writing anything politically charged but: before you write smut with Rafael in it, think about the implications of writing him as a ‘latin lover’. There’s a thin line between writing in-character and fetishizing him for being latino and I see this line crossed quite often. Just something to think about! (shoutout to Vince for helping me articulate this)
> 
> even though I don't really respond to comments anymore I'm still :') about getting them !
> 
> my twitter is @transcarisi


End file.
